Crazy About You
by xrosepetalsx
Summary: They didn't agree on much, in fact, they rarely agreed on anything at all. They fought all the time and they challenged each other everyday. But in spite of their differences, they had one important thing in common. They were crazy about each other…


**A/N: **Found this when I was looking through old writing, and thought I'd edit it, and post it up. Inspired by the quote at the beginning and end. AU. The boys are both in high school.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own.

**Crazy About You**

**By xrosepetalsx**

They didn't agree on much, in fact, they rarely agreed on anything at all. They fought all the time and they challenged each other everyday. But in spite of their differences, they had one important thing in common. They were crazy about each other…

* * *

"Fuck you teme, don't call me that!"

"Fine…Usuratonkachi."

"You bastard, I told you not to call me that!"

"Oh yeah? And what are you going to do about it, dobe?"

"This!" Naruto shouted as he thrust his hand forward to sock the young Uchiha in the jaw. Sasuke's palm flashed upward in time to catch the offending appendage at the last minute, and he slammed his own fist home. Naruto growled at the contact, ripping his hand free as he thrust his foot under Sasuke's to trip him.

Sasuke didn't fall the way Naruto'd hoped he would, however, but with his well-honed balance and flexibility, caught himself on one palm and did a cartwheel, effectively kicking Naruto in the face. Naruto blanched and gripped his nose. It was bleeding now.

"Don't pick on someone stronger than you, dobe," the broody Uchiha mumbled, stuffing his hands in his pockets and loping into one of his more prissy stances.

"Whatever, Ice Princess," a very pissed and bloody Naruto griped, walking into the nearest bathroom to clean up, the Uchiha trailing behind him. They lapsed into a tense silence, Naruto fuming over not landing even one hit, and the Uchiha brooding over making Naruto bleed once again.

Their minds were never in synch, but that didn't mean their hearts weren't.

* * *

"Look dobe, you can clearly see that segment DE is parallel to segment GF. Now tell me why."

"Because they're parallel," Naruto stated bluntly, glaring at the geometric proof sitting in front of him. He could feel Sasuke's eyes burning holes in his back, but he didn't care.

"Yes, but how do you _know_ they're parallel?" Sasuke growled irritably.

"Because I can _see_ that they're parallel. They're directly across from each other, going the same direction!

"It doesn't matter if you can _see_ that they're parallel. You still have to _prove_ that their parallel. That's why it's called a _proof,_" Sasuke hissed, stabbing the directions of the section Naruto was working on in his math book.

"But it's _obvious_ that they're parallel if you just _look_ at the diagram, therefore that's all the _proof _that I need to _prove _that the statement is _true_," Naruto responded irritably, tangling his fingers in his hair in frustration.

"Naruto! _You have to give a reason that you know that they're parallel!_" Sasuke almost screeched.

"Well how the fuck do I do that!?" Naruto screamed back.

"_How do you know that they're parallel!?_" Sasuke asked in exasperation.

"Because they are!"

"Damnit Naruto! The reason you know that they're parallel is because you know what the definition of a parallel is!

"Well so does our teacher!"

Sasuke didn't deign to answer. Instead, he slammed his head into his desk and let it sit there.

"Just say that segment DE is parallel to segment GF because of the definition of parallel lines."

* * *

"Why am I teaching you how to play this thing again?" an agitated Sasuke asked, sitting ridiculously close to Naruto on the black piano bench.

"Cause my father used to play it and I found some old song's he wrote!" Naruto responded happily, grinning at the raven haired boy next to him and placing his fingers back on the keys. He ran through the scale Sasuke'd taught him over an hour ago, and proceeded to screw it up again. The raven haired teen growled and pushed Naruto's hands out of the way.

"Damnit Naruto, it goes like this!" Sasuke barked, and played the scale a few more times, not even attempting to go slow enough that the blonde could catch more than one note.

The normally harmonious sound was ridged and discordant, and it hurt Naruto's ears. He knew how to play the scale already. It was easy enough. In fact, he knew how to play the Piano quite well. He just liked the way Sasuke played it better, and the older teenager refused to play it very often.

He cringed at the sound echoing around the large room of Sasuke's living room, and shoved Sasuke's shoulder with his own to get his attention. He thought it was about time to get passed this particular scale and calm Sasuke down.

"Okay, okay, I got it now!" he exclaimed, and ran through the scale quickly and efficiently, without a hitch. Sasuke stared at the side of his face, but Naruto kept his eyes on the keys, concentrating on his fingers as he ran the scale a few more times.

Sasuke sighed, and when Naruto removed his fingers, looking up expectantly at him to teach him another scale, or God forbid, give him praise, pushed the younger teen's fingers off of the keys and begin to play a song he knew Naruto particularly liked.

He saw the blonde teen smile, and checked his own, closing his eyes as he let the music encase them both. He wasn't stupid. He knew Naruto just wanted to hear him play, but he indulged him anyway. He thought maybe the dobe could stand to learn a few things.

* * *

Naruto wasn't as stupid as he looked. In fact, he was quite intelligent. It was fun though, finding ways to get Sasuke to teach him, and though he grasped concepts a lot faster than he let on, it was more fun to pretend he still didn't get it.

Naruto would do anything to get Sasuke's attention, even if it meant getting made fun of by the object of his affection's.

* * *

Sometimes, Sasuke wondered how Naruto could be so slow, and sometimes, Sasuke wondered how good Naruto was at faking. He wasn't stupid, and though Naruto _appeared_ to wear his heart on his sleeve, Sasuke knew better. There was plenty the blonde teen hid, but sometimes, Sasuke could see it.

It was all in the eyes, the key to his dobe, and he wondered if Naruto could read him just as easily. The thought scared him, but what scared him more was the idea of how much his blonde hid from him. It was alright for him to hide, but not alright for Naruto to do so too. Especially not from him.

* * *

"Dobe," Sasuke mumbled as he let the sopping wet Uzumaki into his home.

The normally bright, hyperactive teen's face was gaunt, his gaze cast to the floor in a way that said he couldn't hide anymore, but that he didn't want Sasuke to read him. There were fresh cuts bleeding on his cheeks, crisscrossing across the scars that had been there for years; Three jagged lines on either cheek. There were a few bruises as well, a black eye forming around the corner of his left eye, and blood streaming from a spot near his temple.

On the back of his head, Sasuke could also make out some blood, congealing in with the blonde of the younger teen's head. Blood spattered Naruto's clothes, and though there was definitely more than what could have come from Naruto's own plentiful cuts and scratches, there definitely wasn't enough to say the teen had done much to damage whoever had attacked him.

The Uchiha kept his expression neutral, though his heart was doing angry, pained flips in his chest, and he wanted to murder whoever had touched his friend this time. Grabbing Naruto's hand, Sasuke pulled him along to the bathroom, not even bothering to worry about the dripping mess he knew Naruto was trailing across his floor.

Once in the bathroom, Naruto stripped off his shirt, water and blood oozing down the contours of his lean body, and staining the linoleum floor. Sasuke bid Naruto to sit on the sink, and pulled out gauze and alcohol to clean the Uzumaki's wounds.

"Who did this?" Sasuke asked, barley keeping his voice from trembling, as he cleaned away blood with an alcohol soaked towel. Naruto didn't answer for a while, grunting here and there when Sasuke swept over some of the deeper wounds at his shoulder and chest, carefully cleaning out anything that could later infect the wound.

"No one," Naruto finally responded softly, hissing sharply when Sasuke stabbed one of his wounds harshly.

"It wasn't no one, Naruto. What did you do with them?"

"I let them go…" Naruto whispered, and when Sasuke pushed too deep into another wound in anger, Naruto winced, not daring to vocalize any discomfort. He'd known the older teen would be angry with him, but there was nothing he could do.

"You could take them down easily, you know."

"I know." Naruto answered.

"Then why do you never take them down? They'd leave you alone if you just taught them a lesson!" Sasuke shouted, breaking the tense and quiet atmosphere of the small bathroom, pushing away from Naruto in frustration.

Naruto looked down, hiding his eyes with his bangs, and refused to answer.

"Naruto, why won't you stand up for yourself!" Sasuke shouted again, this time gripping the younger teen's shoulders and shaking roughly. His eyes stung, and he let go, taking a deep breath to steady himself.

An Uchiha never cried.

"You know what happened the last time I stood up for myself, Sasuke. I put a guy in the hospital, and didn't eat for three months to pay for the damages I caused," Naruto finally said quietly, breaking away from the other teen and moving to the bathroom door. "I won't do that again."

Sasuke sighed, and grabbed Naruto's shoulder to turn him to face him. Gently, he took his friend's chin in his hand and stared hard into his eyes.

"You don't have to. You're not a monster, and you had every reason to put that guy in the hospital."

"There is never any reason to put someone in the hospital!" Naruto cried, yanking his chin from Sasuke's grasp and storming out of the bathroom, barley grabbing his t-shirt on his way out.

Naruto tried to thrust his arms into the shirt, but the movement sent a stabbing pain through his shoulder, and he wondered if the cut would need stitches. The pain forced him to stop moving, though he was mere steps away from the front door.

It gave Sasuke just enough time to catch him, and take a tight hold of his arm.

"Naruto, you can't just leave. I haven't even bandaged your wounds yet. Just calm down, and come back in here," Sasuke stated calmly, tugging on the other teen's arm. Naruto didn't turn, didn't move, only lowered his arms from their attempt to get his shirt back on, and stood there. Sasuke tugged again, and eventually, the stubborn Uzumaki turned and followed Sasuke back to the bathroom.

This time, they didn't talk as Sasuke worked gently at his wounds, bandaging here and there where he could, and working the alcohol coated towel into spots that were sticky with dirt and sweat. Naruto winced, but never made another sound.

Sasuke noticed when Naruto started crying, but he didn't say anything. The sight tugged at his heart, but he pretended not to notice, because he knew Naruto wouldn't want him too.

"I'm going to have to stich your shoulder," Sasuke stated quietly after twenty minutes, and Naruto nodded, subtly wiping at his eyes and cheeks to remove any trace of tears.

Quietly still, Sasuke got out a needle and surgical thread, a clean towel, and washed his hands. The packaging crackled in his hands, and he could see Naruto wince. Sasuke hated this part.

He hated this town and its inhabitants. He hated the hospitals for refusing to help Naruto, the soup kitchens for refusing to feed him when he went hungry, and the employers who refused to hire him. Soon enough, his parent's inheritance would dry up, and Naruto wouldn't even have a monthly income to sustain him.

"I'm sorry," Naruto mumbled as Sasuke handed him a towel.

"For what?" Sasuke asked in a gruff voice.

"For yelling at you."

They lapsed into silence once more, and when Naruto heard the sterile packaging open up behind him, he placed the towel between his teeth and clenched his jaw tightly. The next ten minutes were torture as Sasuke worked the needle into his skin, sewing together the two parts of his skin around the deep wound in his back. Naruto tried not to scream, and Sasuke tried to be quick and efficient at the same time.

When it was over, they were both panting.

Moving silently and quickly, Sasuke threw away the needle and cleaned up the mess, wiped Naruto's shoulder clean and wrapped it quickly. Naruto sat still, sweating and looking nauseous throughout the whole thing, and when he was done, Sasuke begin to draw a bath.

* * *

"He was torturing you Naruto," Sasuke stated calmly later that night, when Naruto was curled up on his bed in bed clothes slightly too large for him. Naruto sighed, but rolled over to face Sasuke.

"It doesn't matter Sasuke…he didn't deserve to be put in the hospital."

"You don't get it Naruto, yes he did! He was torturing you! Look at your face, he cut you so hard the marks on your cheek's still don't look healed!" Sasuke growled, sitting up abruptly and angrily. "I am so sick of this town. It wasn't your fault that your mother died giving birth to you, or that you father killed himself because of it! It isn't your fault this town couldn't stand on its own two feet without your father, and went into severe financial debt! They owe you better then how they treat you."

Sasuke was breathing hard, his hands curled into the bed sheets tightly. Naruto didn't dare move from beside him, stunned into silence because Sasuke had never spoken so heatedly in his defense against Konoha. Every other time this had come up, the Uchiha had gone silent and broody, and Naruto had known he'd cared, but this time, it was like it was the last straw.

"I won't let them do this to you again, Naruto," Sasuke growled, and Naruto finally sat up, setting his hand on his best friends shoulder.

"Sasuke, it's okay."

"No it's not! You don't deserve to be treated this way Naruto!" Sasuke spat, jumping out of bed and pushing his best friend roughly back onto his back.

"What the hell is your problem!?" Naruto shouted, cringing in pain at the pull of his new stitches. "Why do you suddenly care so much anyway!?"

"Because I love you!" the Uchiha shouted, and suddenly, they were both quiet, stunned into silence from the sudden confession. Sasuke didn't dare move. He could see Naruto's mind working, soaking in the information, but he couldn't read the younger teen's eyes. Finally, Sasuke turned to walk away.

"Wait!" Naruto cried, moving quickly to grab Sasuke's elbow and stop him from leaving.

"You can sleep in here tonight, dobe. I'll sleep on the couch," Sasuke said quietly, and tried to tug his arm out of the other teen's hold.

"Wait, will you stop it!?" Naruto asked, beginning to panic. "You didn't even wait for me to react, bastard." The silence was thick again, and Naruto could feel how tense the Uchiha was. He tugged gently, until the Uchiha finally gave, and turned him to face him. Sasuke hid his eyes with his bangs, and Naruto smiled.

"I love you too, ice princess," Naruto said, and gently pressed his lips to Sasuke's. It was a chaste kiss, and when he pulled away, he could see a blush forming on Sasuke's cheeks.

To save face, Sasuke yanked Naruto's face back to his and kissed him back, hard. "No one will ever get to hurt you again, Usuratonkachi."

* * *

They didn't agree on much, in fact, they rarely agreed on anything at all. They fought all the time and they challenged each other everyday. But in spite of their differences, they had one important thing in common. They were crazy about each other…

-Owari-


End file.
